The Alpha's hidden gift
by DracoXloveXme1
Summary: Crystal Uley, a female alfa mindreader, and witch runs to find her long lost brother Sam after years of abuse when her imprint is brutally killed what challenges will she face?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Crystal Uley.

I'm seventeen years old, and live in California with my abusive dad. I also happen to be a witch, something I inherited from my mom's side of the family. I also have what is considered to be a very rare gift. What gift could be so rare and interesting other than being a witch you ask? Well I am a shape shifter. I have the ability to read minds. You would think that for all my talents and gifts that I would have seen this coming, but unfortunately I can't see the future. If I could perhaps I could have been spared the pain of the loss that shattered my heart.

This last summer was the worse that I ever had in my life. To start off my imprint who happened to be the father of my unborn child was killed by a shark while swimming with friends. The shock and grief of losing him caused me to have a miscarriage losing the precious baby, the only thing I had left of him other than my memories. My father neither understands nor cares.

For a week after my imprint's death and the miscarriage I attempted to get on with my life. My dad wasn't going to make it easy on me however. That said I have no choice but to run away from home. I know that if I don't he is going to kill me, so I cast an undetectable extension Charm on my bag so that all of my personal belongings can be safely carried with no problems. I waited until I could hear my dad's loud snores coming from inside his room before I snuck downstairs and out into the darkness of the night.

I crept silently into the woods behind my dad's house and phased into my wolf form. The bugs and insects flew around me in a biting stinging mass. Luckily I put on bug spray I thought as I traveled for what seemed like a long time. As I traveled I started to feel like I was truly alone. The quiet of the woods around me made the thought hit me with an understanding of a whole new prospect. I am alpha of my own destiny. Good I do not want a pack to tag along or to make me do what they say. I started running and I only stopped when I was hungry and tired.

_A week later_

I was in a different forest miles from my home when I smell the unmistakable scent of more wolves. I slowed my pace to a cautious walk and could hear a growl coming from behind me. I turned to see that I was standing face to face with a black wolf, and was now surrounded by an entire pack. The black alpha wolf walked forward sniffing curiously. I whined and tried to tell them that I meant them no trouble and I hope they just let me pass.

I could hear the Alpha's strong voice talk to me.

_ "Hi, I am the alpha of this pack, you are in our territory. What is your standing place in your pack?"_

_ "I'm Alpha_," I snapped, "Could you excuse me for a moment?" I asked as I looked around and saw a river. I walked over to it and let my bag fall to the ground before I jumped in. The water felt so good I started swimming. I swam for a few minutes when I heard there thoughts. I stopped and stood still to listen to them.

_ "A girl alpha,_" one wolf thought in disbelief.

_ "Yes,"_ I thought calmly as I stared back at them. They looked back at me as if they were in complete shock. What the heck, one of them said

_ "I can still hear you, I am a mind reader,"_ I said as I stepped out of the river and shook vigorously to dry my fur.

My stomach growled in hunger. I looked around for food. I sniffed the air and picked up the scent of a buck hiding just beyond the trees.

_ "Be right back,"_ I thought.

_ "Wait where are you going?"_ the Alpha growled

_ "To eat," _I thought back

_ "Okay go just come right back," _ he growled. I ran off

It didn't take me long to kill the buck and eat it quickly. The meat of the buck tasted so good, it filled my belly nicely. I walked back where am I, I thought in the direction of the alpha wolf.

_ "DO you feel better now?" _asked the alpha_, "Where are you from and where is your pack?" _

_ "I am from California and I don't have a pack. I don't want one and where am I, if you don't mind me asking?"_

_ "This is La push, what's your name?" _asked the Alpha

_ My name is Crystal Uley, What's your name?_

_ "I'm Sam Uley, this is Paul Lahote, Jacob Black, Leah Clearwater, Seth Clearwater, Embry Call, Jared Cameron, Quil Ateara, Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea." _they thought.

_ "Sam, I am your sister. Joshua Uley is my dad."_

_ "So I have a little sister," _thought Sam_, "How old are you? Where is dad now?"_

_ "Dad is back in California. He beat and raped me, so I left. I am Seventeen, and I will leave if you try to take me back to him. How old are you?" _I thought, "_I was trying to hide from him, I am scared of him. Please don't take me back to him. He'll kill me!"_

_ "I'm sorry that our dad did that to you. I am twenty-six years old, and no one is going to hurt you if you stay with me."_

_ "Thank you but I prefer to stay in my wolf form"_

_ "That's ok, you can stay in whatever form makes you comfortable," _said Sam soothingly_, "Come on little sis, we'll take care of you."_

_ "Okay and thank you," _ I said as I went and picked up my bag.

The pack phased back to their human forms and put on clothes.

Then we walked to a house that wasn't too far from the river. I looked around and saw a young lady making food.

"Emily!" Sam called, as he walked over to her and placed a tender kiss on her lips. She pulled away laughing and smiling at him. I looked down at the floor, not wanting to interrupt their tender moment.

"Oh! Who is this?" Came her voice, still full of laughter. I looked back up only to see that she was looking right back at me.

"This is my little sister, Crystal. Crystal this Emily," Sam said as he gave the lovely young lady a tight hug. Emily smiled warmly at me and seemed to be wondering if I would need any clothing after a phase back into human form.

I shook my head, "_No I can't be human it hurt me too much when I lost my imprint,"_ I thought to Sam.

"Oh! Its okay sis, you can stay in whatever form you are comfortable in. Come with me," Sam said as he walked towards the stairs, "I will show you to your room," he said.

_ "Yes thank you," _ I thought to Sam.

We walked up stairs, and Sam pointed to the left, "This is the bathroom you'll have to share it, because we only have one." He walked passed another door and opened the last door on the right. "Here is your room sis, I hope you like it."

The room was much larger than my room back in California, and had a queen sized bed, a large dresser, a large closet and a desk with a chair. _"I love it! Thank you so much,"_ I thought to Sam.

"You're welcome," he said as he walked out of the room, "I will be down stairs if you need anything."

_ "Okay, thanks," _ I thought as I nudged the door closed, so that I could have some privacy.

I phased into my human form and grabbed my bag so I could unpack my things. I put my clothes away in the dresser and put my Mac laptop on the desk before I hid my cigarettes and other personal things in the desk drawer. I then turned to look in the mirror and saw bruises all over my body. I phased back to my wolf form not liking my own reflection in the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crystal's POV**

I walk the downstairs and found a strange guy sitting in the living room. I wasn't sure who he was and found myself in a staring match with him.

"Hi, I'm Paul Lahote and you're Crystal right? What is your favorite color?" he asked.

I look up and realize after a moment or two that he is trying to be kind. Shaking my head, I don't say anything to him and instead walked by him to pick up my bag trying to delay having to respond. When I walked back towards him, I finally answered, _"Hot pink and black."_

"Oh cool!" he says smiling at me and standing up to take a couple of steps towards me.

I glance at my paws, feeling slightly awkward unused to talk to strangers and a little standoffish when I am around some. _"Umm look, I am shy and don't really mix well with new people. Sorry,_" I thought my conversation and projected it in his head. I shuffled my paws for a second before continuing,_ "What's your favorite color?"_

"I understand and don't worry. I kind of figured that out myself. I am not going to hurt you, not ever. And the answer to your question is emerald green," he spoke gently before walking back to the living room and sitting down on the couch.

I hesitated before making my way to the couch and thought my question,_ "Do you mind if I lay down next to you?"_

"No, go ahead. I know you must be tired," he smiled.

I quickly took advantage of his permission, laying down quickly and sighing in exhaustion.

I could hear the other members of the pack and a few other people whispering around me, "Paul likes her. Do you think he will imprint on her?"

I whimper unwillingly at that word.

Paul looked at me with concern in his eyes. He could tell something upset me and I was pretty sure he knew what it was. "Imprint?" He asked quietly to verify that is what made me upset.

I flinch, but nod in answer. It was that dreaded word that made me so uncomfortable. Lying down again, he and I sat together in silence.

After a few minutes, Paul inquired, "So, I was just wondering... Do you have a boyfriend?"

_"No, a fiancée but he died,"_ I thought as tears slid down my cheeks and quiet sniffles were making their way out of my mouth.


End file.
